One Who Protects The Heroes
by Spartan of Chaos
Summary: While traveling through the Dangai, Ichigo Kurosaki finds himself in a world unlike his own. New allies and enemies will be made, new abilities will be discovered, and unbreakable bonds will be forged.


_**AN: Hello everyone here's another story that I've been meaning to do.**_ _ **This will be a Bleach Marvel Crossover in which Ichigo is put into the events of Earth 616 starting with the Heroic Age after he just regained his powers and is entering the Dangai. He will enter during the climax of Spider-Man's battle with Allistair Smythe, and for those of you who don't know what that is all about then there might be a some confusion and I may suggest that you look up the Revenge of the Spider Slayer arc if you want to get some clarification. The reason I've chosen this story arc because this is a pivotal moment in Spider-Man's history and it will pave the way for any future events with Ichigo's presence.  
**_

* * *

The time difference aspect of the Dangai never was something Ichigo Kurosaki really cared to thoroughly understand, which was especially ironic given the means he used to defeat Aizen, or rather gained the power to do so. That aside, it was still confusing as all hell to see the body of the man he defeated being carried off only to lose sight of it a moment later.

' _Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter._ ' Ichigo thought.

He continued to run through the essential bridge between worlds, somewhat thankful that the cleaner was not being sent through it at the moment. In all honesty he had far too many unwanted encounters with the large unstoppable machine. It seemed that every time he was within this world, so was it, running up on his tail.

Abruptly, however, a large rumbling sound echoed throughout the Dangai, causing the ground to shake and for Ichigo to stop dead in his tracks.

' _What the hell?_ ' Ichigo wondered, looking around somewhat frantically. It felt as if it were an earthquake of some kind, and given that he relied on this practical tunnel to travel from the world of the living to the Soul Society, and vice a versa, it definitely wasn't a good thing that it was doing something it plainly shouldn't.

The shaking stopped no sooner than it began, though the substitute still stood in place, looking around for potential sources of danger. The cleaner was still not in sight, but that only gave him more cause for concern given that said device was the only thing that he thought _could_ have caused that much commotion in the precipice world.

' _So… if the cleaner isn't causing it, what the hell is?_ ' Ichigo wondered.

The orange-aired teen continued to stay at a standstill for several moments, after which he collected himself and began to slowly walk forwards, his eyes still scanning the surrounding area simply to air on the side of caution.

Just a few seconds later, the quakes began once more, only this time much larger in scale. The restrictive current that lined the sides of the Dangai began to flow at a rapid pace, faster than Ichigo had ever seen it before, and the ground itself began to move in a wayward fashion.

' _Dammit, what the hell is happening?!_ ' Ichigo thought, now struggling to maintain his balance despite the fact that he was doing his best to remain unmovable.

The floor of the precipice world itself began to shift and turn in random directions, causing the substitute to panic a great deal given that he now knew very well that he no longer had control over where he was headed. At best he could pray he didn't get slammed into the restrictive current, and so that's just what he did.

Shortly thereafter, the ever shifting floor on which the young Soul Reaper stood began to move in a fashion that suggested it was about to slam into the wall of the precipice world, directly into the rapidly flowing ooze-like substance that lined it's sides.

' _Just my luck…_ ' Ichigo thought, immediately after which he felt himself being thrust into the restrictive current.

Just before this happened he knew very well it would be unpleasant. He simply hoped that the substance lining the walls was only half as vile and disgusting as it appeared, and even then being absorbed by it would still hold the potential to be one of the worst experiences in his entire life.

* * *

 _ **New York City**_

New York City was in chaos as it was currently being overun by an army of cyborgs. Alistair Smythe had created an army of Spider-Slayers by giving cybernetic implants to people with a grudge against Mayor J. Jonah Jameson. All of the Spider-Slayers including Mac Gargan also known as the Scorpion, had a power similar to Spider-Man's spider-sense that made them harder for Spider-Man and the other heroes to hit and for Smythe to telepathically communicate with all of them. Smythe then targeted Jameson's family and friends so Jameson could feel the same pain Smythe felt when he had lost his father. The New Avengers were able to help Spider-Man fight the multiple threats, but Spider-Man was forced to build a bomb that would destroy the spider-sense of the Spider-Slayers so they can be defeated. But unfortunately Mac Gargan prevented Spider-Man from fleeing after he planted the bomb, so he was forced to set it off while he is still within its radius and he ends up losing his own spider-sense as well. Now it seems that the threat is now over.

"Webs! Break out the cigars! Happy endings all around." Ben Grimm also known as the Thing said as Spider-Man landed right beside him, "The Mayor's family's saved, not to mention your aunt and just in time. I know it's hard to tell, but I'm covered in bright orange bruises."

"Ow. Right there with you Benjamino," Spider-Man replied as he rubbed his neck, "After this, I'm crawling into and bed and going to sleep for two-"

He was rudely interrupted as Smythe suddenly leaped out of the burning wreckage, the debris hitting Spider-Man right in the head knocking him down.

"Sorry to disappoint, Spider-Man," Smythe gloated, "Only my swarm enjoys the Insect-Sense gene engineered by Farley Stillwell. So whatever you did to them has no effect on me. My cybernetic enhancements are all I need!"

He then unleashed his cybernetic spider legs, which Smythe used to bat away the other heroes like ragdolls.

"May! look out!" Spider-Man shouted, but was unable to do anything having suffered a concussion from the debris.

Smythe then readied his spider legs to impale Jameson, but then something occurred that neither he nor Spider-Man nor anyone within the city expected to happen.

Abruptly what appeared to be a hole in space appeared in the skies. It was rectangular in shape, and the insides appeared to be a blindingly light shade of blue.

' _What the hell is that?_ ' Smythe thought confusedly.

The fact that the gate shot into existence, however, was soon made to be the second most surprising thing about it. Something that appeared to have the shape of a man shot out of it shortly after it appeared, the form of which was covered in smoke.

Whatever had so suddenly appeared landed on a nearby building rather easily, still covered in the remaining smoke as the ethereal portal closed just as quickly as it had come into existence.

Each participant and observer in the battle just stared blandly as the smoke finally disappeared off of the man's form. They saw someone that appeared to be no older than eighteen years of age. He had orange hair, brown eyes, and appeared to be fairly tall.

That, to most, would be perfectly normal to see. However, that is where his appearance ceased its sense of normalcy. The orange-haired man wore a black shihakusho, a thick red strap that ran across his chest, had tattoo like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles, wore standard-looking sandals, and, perhaps most strangely off all, sported a large cleaver-like sword wrapped in white cloth across his back.

"What in the name of…" Smythe muttered as he gazed at the new arrival.

' _Did this guy somehow come to back him up? I've never seen anyone travel like that before…_ ' Ms. Marvel who had recovered from Smythe's blow thought confusedly.

Ichigo looked at his surroundings briefly, a look of mild confusion written on his face. Internally he was extremely glad that the restrictive current hadn't killed him outright, however if it hadn't killed him he knew it had to be something else. If it had just spit him out in some random place within the world of the living that'd just be too good to be true, and with his luck that was never the case.

' _Okay… this is definitely not right._ ' Ichigo thought, noticing the odd architecture of the surrounding area and the general feel he got from wherever he was.

He turned a moment later to look at what appeared to be a man in metal armor with compound eyes and antennae, another man wearing a red and blue costume with a black web pattern, as well as a blonde-haired woman in a black leotard with a lightning bolt on the chest, and an orange rock man. To be honest, the blonde-haired woman was the least weird thing he had seen, but due to the fact that she was near an orange rock man his perception was somewhat offset.

"Yeah… this is definitely not right." Ichigo muttered to himself before releasing a sigh of extreme annoyance.

"Boy, who the hell are you?" Smythe questioned from his position in the air.

The Spider Slayer got the attention of the orange-haired teen an instant later, having been the first to actually break free of his confusion in order to inquire as to who or what exactly he was.

"I'm…" Ichigo began.

Before he could fully make his reply the sound of yet another portal's opening, the very same as that which had previously been created, had cut him off. Each of those present once again looked as what Ichigo knew to be a Senkaimon as yet again something was cast out of it in a puff of smoke.

Ichigo, who had been the closest to this event's unfolding, narrowed his eyes skeptically in order to see who or what it was. The form of it was clearly a man but it was currently falling so quickly he seemed to be knocked out or unable to collect himself, which meant it was possibly just a normal human. Whoever it was wore clothes typical of where he was from and had orange hair, the sight of which caused a realization to dawn on the freshly arrived Substitute Soul Reaper.

' _Wait a minute…_ ' Ichigo thought.

He began to panic the very second that he realized the falling man was in fact his own body, and he knew very well that it was in no way capable of stopping itself from hitting the dirt like a rock.

Each of the others present sweatdropped at the sight of the orange-haired man diving across another building to grab what looked like an exact replica of himself. However, the freshly arrived version seemed to be wearing much more normal clothing though they were obviously still foreign.

' _What the hell?!_ ' Ichigo wondered, glaring angrily at the sky. None of what had just happened made any sense to him, and even more so he didn't even know where he was.

' _Even if I'm here somehow it doesn't make sense that my body would follow._ ' Ichigo thought in an annoyed fashion.

A moment later he reached into his pocket so as to check for something, and he almost let out a hard sigh of relief upon feeling the shape and texture of his Substitute Soul Reaper's Badge. He recalled not leaving it on his body, and quite frankly if he didn't have the thing with him now he either wouldn't have been able to access his powers after entering his body, or he would have had to drag his body around so he wouldn't be powerless twenty-four-seven.

From the perspective of everyone else, this was also true in that nothing made sense to them. This random person dressed so strangely just appeared out of nowhere and a moment later what looked to be a differently dressed unconscious version of himself followed. Certainty this cracked the strangeness scale for each of them.

' _Why are there two of him?_ ' Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel wondered similarly.

"Alright boy just who the hell are you?!" Smythe exclaimed, his level of anger and annoyance rising in the wake of the multiple events that just continued to confuse him.

The substitute looked over at the hovering from of the caped man an instant later, but he paused after realizing something he hadn't before.

' _Wait… they can all see me. Even if this guy has spirit energy that doesn't explain why the other two can clearly see me._ ' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo felt out the air around him, however doing so confused him more so than prior. He could definitely sense that there was something within the air as far as he could tell, but he didn't know for the life of him what it was. It wasn't spiritual energy, as it would have a feel more akin to Hueco Mundo or the Soul Society, even the world of the living to a degree, but at the same time it was of the same abundance.

' _Maybe whatever energy is in wherever I am is allowing them to see me…_ ' Ichigo thought.

Moreover, he could feel a certain power emanating off of the bodies of most everyone in the city. It again was definitely not spirit energy, but it still existed. His thoughts, however, were rather rudely interrupted before he could consider anything more.

"Boy, I asked you a question! Who or what the hell are you?!" Smythe shouted angrily.

"Sorry about that…" Ichigo began.

The Spider Slayer looked at him strangely, especially since the teen seemed to be rather genuine in his words. From his perspective he had been demanding, but it seemed as if whoever the boy was he was of the impression that the apology was needed. In truth, Ichigo just acknowledged that his presence was likely a great source of confusion and he had been spacing out for his own reasons while at the same time ignoring the question that was asked of him multiple times.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper. Can you tell me where who you are and where we are exactly?" Ichigo questioned.

"W-what…" Smythe stuttered off out of disbelief.

"We're in New York City." Ms. Marvel answered warily, her thoughts also being those of disbelief.

"Wait, am I in America?" Ichigo questioned, causing most present to deadpan.

"Also, we're kind of in the middle of a fight here," Ms. Marvel stated.

"That reminds me, are you ready to die Jameson?" Smythe questioned condescendingly, causing an angered look to appear on the Jameson's face.

"Shut up you sicko! After trying to kill me and my family what makes you think you should even be allowed to speak?!" Jameson shouted angrily.

The orange-haired teen's ears seemed to perk up at this and his expression quickly changed to a rather ominous scowl and glare. He very clearly wasn't happy, and the object of his anger appeared to have something to do with Smythe.

"You tried to do _what_?" Ichigo asked dangerously, his glare slightly unnerving the Spider Slayer.

"It can't be helped if he's sore about it, considering it was his fault in the first place. However now that my plan is ruined I'll just have to get rid of him and that irritating arachnid. In fact, if you wish to stand in my way I'll add you to the list." Smythe stated confidently.

"Is that so? Now I can't really let you do that for obvious reasons. However, I'll give you this warning. Get as far away from here as possible and I won't kick your ass." Ichigo said, still holding his characteristic scowl and glare.

"Hahahahaha! Sorry, but I don't think…" Smythe said.

Before the Spider Slayer could finish his sentence he heard the sound of the white bandages coming off of the teen's sword and the subsequent sound of a body leaping into the air. He moved back a moment later in order to dodge, but much to his, and everyone else's, surprise, his flesh was pierced.

Blood fell down to the streets of the city as Smythe recoiled in pain. The wound itself hadn't been deep due to the fact that he had moved away, but nevertheless he didn't think in a million years the boy would have been that quick.

' _Whoa…_ ' Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and Thing thought similarly.

"What the hell…" Smythe muttered to himself. He looked back over at the form of the orange-haired teen, seeing that he was now atop another building following his leap into the air with the large cleaver resting across his shoulders.

"I did warn you so you can't complain." Ichigo stated, his expression neutral and his tone calm. However because this was the case it sounded more and more mocking and it enraged the mad scientist more than anything that irritating arachnid Spider-Man had said to him in the past.

"You… you… you insolent little… I will slice you to pieces!" Smythe exclaimed.

He brought forth all eight of his metal spider legs intending to impale the orange-haired teen.

' _I'd better try to sto…_ ' Spider-Man thought, only to be unable to finish his mental sentence.

In front of his and everyone else's eyes, the black-clad teen brought forth his sword and blocked the massive onslaught of cybernetics with only his blade, which subsequently caused their eyes to widen out of shock. Within a moment after that, all Ichigo did was swing his sword off to the side and the spiders legs were all sliced in half.

' _That's… not possible… with just a sword he was able to deflect that my attack like it was nothing?!_ ' Smythe wondered confusedly.

"My turn…" Ichigo trailed off, bringing his sword back once more.

Smythe's eyes widened significantly at his opponent's words, but he was still far too shocked by what had just happened to do anything about what happened next. The large cleaver was swung across the air in front of the substitute, and with it shot forth a massive ray of concentrated wind that was caused by the sheer force behind the swing.

The Spider Slayer shot even further up into the sky and then hit the ground hard leaving a small crater. His body was now sporting a singular slash from the man's first attack, and the rest of his armor was now severely dented just due to whatever attack this kid had just fired, he just assumed because of the force behind the gust that it had to be one of his powers.

"Your technique was strong, but it wasn't even close to strong enough!" Smythe exclaimed as he got up, now looking even more injured than before.

"You think that was a technique of some kind?" Ichigo asked somewhat amusedly, causing those present to quirk a curious brow.

"What do you mean?" Smythe asked skeptically.

"That wasn't an attack or a technique I am capable of using, it was just the force that resulted from my swing." Ichigo explained, once again resting Zangetsu across his shoulders.

' _From his swing?!_ ' Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel thought, sweating slightly at the prospect of what one of this guy's actual attacks could do.

' _Hmm… not too shabby._ ' Thing thought with a grin.

"Where the hell did you even come from?!" Smythe exclaimed.

"That's my line… where are we again? As in what world?" Ichigo questioned, sounding serious.

' _He has to be kidding… right?_ ' Ms. Marvel wondered with a deadpanned expression.

Once again the Spider Slayer seemed to be extremely confused by his opponent's words. However, he quickly shook his head, refusing to allow the boy to mess with him in such an obvious way.

"Idiot's just messing with me…" Smythe said to himself.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Ichigo questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Why you little… perish!" Smythe exclaimed as he charged towards the black-clad teen, a desperate attempt to kill him.

Ichigo merely jumped out of the way and into the nearby streets, deciding that deflecting the villain's attack would likely have served no purpose at this point. However, when he expected Smythe to run into a nearby wall, nothing games

He glanced back at the area that attack had landed and saw the red and blue clad man holding Smythe back with both of his hands.

"Thanks for softening him up for me, new guy." Spider-Man stated, obviously referring to the orange-haired man.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to sweatdrop as he saw the hero punching Smythe across the face sending him sprawling and then proceeded to shoot a web like substance out of his wrists which ended up tying up the villain. It was definitely strange, but even so he had seen much stranger.

 _'Shooting webs… that is new, though._ ' Ichigo thought.

"Hey, listen, do you care if I finish this guy off? It isn't that I mind, but you kinda jumped in before I got the chance to knock him out and he's my bad guy by the way." Spider-Man stated, his hands balling into fists as he spoke.

"Knock yourself out." Ichigo replied before walking towards the blonde-haired woman and the other bystanders in order to see if he was at all needed. Plus, doing so would finally allow him to put his body down.

"It's time to end this, Smythe." Spider-Man stated seriously before lunging at the mad scientist.

While this was going on, Ichigo approached the both the middle-aged and elderly couples who seemed to be somehow connected with each of the fighters.

"You guys okay?" Ichigo questioned, placing the large cleaver back onto his back and allowing the white cloth to appear once again.

"Yes… more importantly, are you young man?" May Parker asked warily.

"Um… of course, why wouldn't I be?" Ichigo responded.

"Because you…" May began, only to be cut off by the sound of another explosion.

"What the hell?" Ichigo wondered aloud, shielding his eyes from the resulting dust that shot across the city.

Each of them then saw Spider-Man dodge an incoming punch from Smythe and then use his webbing to grab a nearby girder and then threw it at the villain, not landing a direct hit but very clearly showing a good deal of strength.

"Exactly what kind of powers does that spider-guy have anyway?" Ichigo asked as he watched the battle.

"Oh ya know, everything that a spider does," The Thing explained.

Ichigo just looked over at the rock man and then nodded in understanding. Inwardly he was confused beyond belief, but the fact that he didn't outwardly seem so greatly confused the other New Avengers.

"So a rock man just talks to you about a guy with spider powers and its normal…" Jessica Jones trailed off.

"What? No, that doesn't bother me." Ichigo replied, causing the woman to deadpan.

' _Still… that rock man said that guy had powers, right? Then if this place, wherever it is, does have some kind of energy… that must be what I feel in the air and what must be coming off of everyone. It's kind of similar to spiritual pressure, so I guess it isn't too far fetched that its abundance and the fact that everyone seems to have some form of that energy allows them to see me._ ' Ichigo thought.

He looked down at his body with a look akin to realization. The substitute had almost forgotten he was carrying his literal-self due to everything that happened. Given that the red and blue costumed hero, he supposed, was taking care of it, he saw no reason to stay in his spirit form. That in mind, he still needed someone to hold up his body so he could comfortably enter it, and with that he turned to the blonde once more.

"Hey, could…" Ichigo began, only to be cut off by the climax of Spider-Man's battle.

"Hey guys!" Spider-Man shouted.

They all turned to see Spider-Man dragging a battered and unconscious Smythe who was now tied up in webbing.

' _Not bad._ ' Ichigo thought.

"Man you sure went all out…" Ms. Marvel trailed off.

"You bet I did, but the psycho deserved it." Spider-Man stated matter-of-factly as he walked up to the group.

"Exactly what I was thinking…" Ichigo stated.

"Anyway, thanks for the help, who knows what he could have done if you hadn't shown up." Spider-Man said in a friendly manner, giving a smile under his mask towards the orange-haired teen.

"No problem." Ichigo replied, giving off a small smile himself.

"By the way, who the heck are you anyway? The way you came here was really weird. It was like you just came out of nowhere." Spider-Man commented with a slight amount of amazement in his voice.

"Yeah, care to give us some answers kid?" Thing asked.

"About that… you see, I'm…" Ichigo began.

"Who cares about how he got here?! This man's a hero!" Mayor Jameson exclaimed as he put an arm around the Substitute's shoulder, "Tell me son, how would you like the key to the city?"

Ichigo had a dumbfounded look on his face, just what the hell has he gotten into?

* * *

 _ **AN: Alright, I'll stop here. Like my last story, this is an experiment to see if a story like this can work and I would appreciate if you guys would suggest some ideas I can use later on.**_


End file.
